NFLRZ: The Birthday Saga
by Rushstar32
Summary: (I only own my OC; Takes place in Noble Six's NFLRZ Endgame saga) A collection of one-shots with our fellow guardians and their Birthdays.
1. Chapter 1

Ish's Birthday

_The Bulldog, light rain..._

_Ash ran into the building with a wrapped gift in hand. The other Guardians were waiting with gifts in their own hands._

Ash: Happy Birthday Ish *_Pecks him on the cheek_*!

Ish: Thanks Ash.

Jospeh: Hi Ash!

Ash: Hi guys, sorry i'm late.

Dean: Nope, your just in time.

_Ash sat with the rest of her team._

Arron: So, who's ready to get this party started!

_Almost everyone cheered...almost everyone._

Junpier: *_Revels a Cake_* Jack come on. It's a birthday party. Don't be down

Jack: What is the point? You are just another day older, another day closer to death. When you grow up, you will not have time to have parties or anything. It is just another day.

Junpier: *_Sits next to him; sly_* Then why are you here then?

_Jack blushed and grumbled a bit. The cake had a white layer, with yellow and blue highlights around it. The candles were corispondings the same yellow and blue._

Jessica: Juniper this cake looks amazing!

Kristie: Yeah!

Juniper: Thank you, I made this during my break.

_Little while latter..._

_The cake was gone, and everyone was laughing and having a great time. Soon it was time to opens presents._

Hunter: Sooo, who's going first?

_Juniper raised her hand and handed Ish the present._

Juniper: I hope you like it

_Ish thanked her and unwrapped it, reveling a cook book with a group photo on the cover._

Ish: *_Happy_* Wow cool! How did you get the picture on the cover?

Juniper: I sent the picture to a company and they did the rest.

Ish: Nice.

Kriste: *_Smiles_* I'll go next

_She reached behind her and grabbed a laminated paper and handed it to Ish, Everyone looked at it. It was huge collage of pictures of him, his friends and family_

Ish: *_Awe_* Whoa...

Joseph: Kristie, did you make that?

Kristie: Yep, Mrs. Taylor helped me get some of the photos.

Ish: It's amazing.

Kristie: Thank you.

_After everyone took some time to look at all the photos, they sat back down. Troy brought up his gift._

Troy: I think you'll like this.

Ish smiled as he opened the present. It was a Madden NFL game series.

Troy: *_Smirks_* Just to let you know I won't go easy.

Ish: *_Smirks_* Your on.

_Everyone chuckled at this. Tua was next as he gave his gift. Ish opned it a saw that inisde was a DVD set of the Chargers preseasons and history._

Ish: *_Smiles_* Nice

Tua: Yep, it's all the history starting from 1960s

Ish: *_Smiles_* Thanks Tua.

_Marty egerly handed Ish his gift. Ish smiled as he opened up the present, reveling a Charger's jersey with the number 32 on it_

Ish: *_Smiles_* Nice!

Marty: Yep! Now when you go to a Charger's game you have that to wear too

Ish: *_Smiles_* Thanks Marty.

_Marty grinned. Ricky handed Ish his present. Ish opened it up reveling a winter hat with yellow and Light blue colors._

Ish: Oh this is perfect with Winter coming up

Ricky: And now you can wear something warm and route for you team too.

_Ish smiled. Joseph walked over to Ish and handed him his present._

Joseph: Here's mine *_Winks_* Think it might help

_Ish unwraped it, and smirked. It was Electricfying calone with an lightning bolt on it._

Ish: Ash said she like it when we passed it at the mall

Joseph: Kristie was the one to tell me, so I had to buy if for when you two on dates

_Ish smiled. Hunter handed Ish his gift. Ish thanked him as unwraped it. It was a box and when it was opened, it showed a new pair of shoes. They were white with yellow and light blue streaks in it._

Ish: *_Smile_* Nice.

Hunter: Took a while to get them, but I succeded. Can't wait to see you try them out on the feild.

Ish: Next game these new kicks are going on the feild.

_Hunter smiled. Layla handed Ish her gift. Ish smiled and unwrapped the the gift. Inside were a pair of yellow and light blue Sweat Bands._

Layla: Saw these and knew they would be perfect for you.

Ish: Cool! *_Puts them on_* They look nice. Thank you.

_Dean was next. He gave Ish his present. Three pieces of paper, and when Ish took a closer look at them..._

Ish: *_Amazed_* WHOA! VIP TICKETS TO A CHARGER'S GAME?!

Dean: Yep. Did some odd jobs to get them. Hope you have a fun time there.

Ish: I will!

Araon, being the closest to Ish, pushed his gift over. Ish smiled and unwraped the gift, it was another game.

Ish: *_Smiles_* Cool, this is an interesting game.

Araon: Yep, I heard this game is pretty popular

Ish: *_Smiles_* Me too, I'm going to have

_Amara handed Ish her gift. It was a paper wrapped up. Ish unraveil it, reveling a chargers player._

Ish: Sweet.

Amara: *_Smiles_* Yep, manage to buy that during a family trip to California.

Ish: Thanks Amara.

Amara smiled. Jessica looked nervios.

Marty: Jessica, you okay.

Jessica: Y-Yeah. I- I just hope he likes this.

_Jessica handed Ish the present. Ish looked at it and unwrapped it. It was a small box and when he opened it...his eyes widen. I was a patch, but it was a golden and drak blue color witha white horse and the fallowing word 'CHARGERS'._

Jessica: I-It's a pacth from the 1960's Cahargers, when they first joined the NFL. I-It took a while to find it and I got some help.

Ish: *_Awe_* Whoa...

Jessica: Ish?

Ish: *_Smiles_* This is pretty wicked. Thank you Jessica.

_Jessica smiled widen. Surprisenly, Jack handed Ish his gift. Ish looked at it and relized it was a new football._

Ish: Jack..

Jack: Happy birthday.

_Ish smiled at Jack_

Ish: Thank you Jack, I really like it.

_Jack didn't say anything, but he did smiled. Ash was the last one, she handed he boyfriend her gift and gave him a kiss on the cheak._

Ash: I think you'll love this.

_Ish smiled and umwrapped the gift and when he saw the gift..his eyes lit up and his grin grew. It was a picture of former charger Dan Fouts, autographed by him too. Ish looked at Ash, and kissed her on the lips._

Juniper: *Smiles* I believe Ish loves the gift.

Araon: *Smiles* Indeed

Ish: *_Smiles_* Thanks Ash

Ash: Your welcome.

Jessica: Guess that leaves the last present.

_Everyone turned to her confused. Jessica eyed the present behind them. It was wrapped in yellow and light blue paper._

Joseph: Who's present is that from?

Jack: Do you think it's a trap?

_Ish got up and walked over, fallowed by everyone else. They saw a small card next to it that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ISH'._

Kristie: I don't think it's a trap.

Marty: Ish?

_Ish picked it up and unwrapped it...and everyone gasped. It was a framed picture with Ish, during the first season he was a guardian and celebrating at the Super Bowl when he beated Sudden Death the first time. Most noticbly he was standing side by side with a paticular person, or Rusher. Ish smiled._

Ish: I think I know who this is from.

Ricky: *_Sadly smiles_* Are you going to see him?

Ish: Yeah, later today I will.

_Everyone smiled as they continued the party. Even though Endgame was still on the radar, they had time to celebrate the happier things in life._

**THE**

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

Ash's Birthday

Ash: -Anyway, I'll talk to you later. Bye Mom.

_Ash and Linda stood up from the grave, a boquate of flowers (Bluebells and red roses) was on the ground in front of it. The walked onto the path and walked over to the car._

Linda: That was nice visit wasn't it Ash.

Ash: It was, thank you mom.

_Linda smiled. It's been a year and the two got very close to the point called her mother. Linda had actully visited Ash's origional mother's grave, promising that she will do what she can to help and take care of Ash._

Ash: It's too bad Dad wasn't able to come this time

Linda: Well, he's planning something very important.

_Linda smiled. Charles and Ash's friends were busy preparing the house when they came back. She couldn't wait to see Ash's reaction, It was her birthday afterall._

_Ash's home..._

Ish: *_Finish tying the final ballon_* And down!

_Ish smiled at his handy work. The Guardians and Ash's father, Charles, were working on perpairing the house for Ash's birthday._

Jack: Looks pretty good.

Juniper: *_Brings out a cake decorated with red/white/blue colors_* I think it's great!

Ish: I hope Ash likes it.

Jessica: *_Smiles; bit sly, gets of a ladder_* She will casanova *_Winks_*

_She laughed, which actully cause Marty to blush a bit. This did not go un-noticed by Tua, who took Marty to the side as the others talked and waited._

Tua: You okay?

Marty: Uhh, yes, no, I-I don't know...I just *_Looks at Jessica_*

Tua: *_Smiles_* I see, you like Jessica don't you.

Marty: I-I-Yeah...She's just, she's kind and nice, not to mention her knowledge on NFL, players and the Rush zone past. And there's just...something about her that seems interesting.

Tua: Why don't you ask her to hang out, see where it goes before asking her the big question.

_Marty thought for a moment, amd them smiled._

Marty: Okay. I will.

Katie: SHE'S HERE!

_Everyone hid in different places as the lights turned off. The door opned as Ash and Linda walked in and Linda turned on the lights again , they jumped out and were about say surprise her when-_

dog: *_Barks in Joy_*

Jack: Oh boy...

_Ash was tackled by a certain dog, jumping in her arms and licking her cheek, Ash laughing._

Jessica: *_Sweatdrops_* Oh Pepperjack...

Troy: Okay...how did he find himself here?

Layla: He must of snuck into one of the gifts and came here.

Jessica: Sorry about that..

Ash: *_Pets Pepperjack_* It's alright...

_The cake was done and soon it was time for presents. Troy was up first as he handed Ash the present._

Troy: Happy Birthday Ash.

_Ash smiled as she unwraped the box, reveling a photo of the 2001 Super Bowl, with autographs of each player and Couch._

Ash: Sweet!

Troy: It took awhile, but I manange to get them all.

Ash: Thank you.

_Troy gave her a thumbs up. Tua was next as he gave his gift to Ash. Thanking him, she unwraped the gift to revel a book. It was title 'Patriots United: The New England Patriots World Championship Season' by Fred Kirsch._

Tua: It illistrates all of what happened in the Patriots 2001 season and has some fans point of view as well.

Ash: Cool! I have to get read on this later tonight.

_Marty was next as he handed his gift to Ash, a huge grin on his face. Ash smiled as she unwraped the gift, reveling six DVDS._

Ash: Is this-

Marty: America's Game; Patriots Super Bowl seasons from 2001 to recent.

Ash: Wow! Thank you Marty.

_Marty smile grew. Ricky handed her his gift. Ash thanked him as she unwraped the present, inside was a picture of the 1971 Patriots season as the New England Partiots, each with a signiture._

Ash: WOW!

Ricky: Yep, had some help finding them and getting the signiture

Ash: Thank you so much Ricky!

Ricky: *_Smiles_*

_Joseph was next, as he pushed his gift to Ash. Giving him a thank you she unwraped it. She revmoved the top of the box which reveled to be a Patriot's Jersey with a certain signiture on it._

Ash: Adam Vinatieri!

Joseph: *_Thumbs up_* Yep! He was more than happy to give sign this.

_Ash smiled, thanking Joseph. Dean gave Ash his gift as she thank him, unwraping it. Inside was a picture with a signiture._

Ash: John Hannah, he was one of the greatest offensive lineman in NFL history! How did you get his signiture?

Dean: All I can say it that it wasn't easy.

Ash: Thank you.

_Dean smiled. Layla gave Ash her present to her. She smiled as she unwrap the present. Inside was a poster of the 2018 New England Patriots season team, each with a signiture from the players and choches._

Layla: Manage to meet them and got them to sign the poster.

Ash: This is awesome! Thank you Layla!

_Layla smiled. Amara gave Ash her present and Ash smiled. She unwraped the gift and inside were-_

Ash: VIP Tikects to the Patriots Home opener! NICE!

Amara: Did some odd jobs to snag these, but it was worth it. *_Smiles_* Hope you enjoy the game.

Ash: I will!

Kristie walked over and gave Ash her present. She thanked her as she unwraped the present. Inside was a picture book, All of Ash, her friends and Family.

Ash: Kristie, thi sis lovely.

Kristie: I knew you'd love it. I hope you enjoy it.

Ash: *_Smiles_* I will, thank you again Kristie.

_Hunter was next to give Ash her gift. Ash thanked him as she unwraped the present. After unwraping it, it reveled a Binder. Opening it reveled pictures of each of the Patriots quarterbacks and their signiture, Which included Jim Plunkett, Steve Grogan and Doug Flutie; Ash's smile grew._

Hunter: I manage to find them and got their signiture.

Ash: Thank you so much.

_Hunter smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Arron slid his gift to Ash, Ash giving him a smile. She unwrap the present and inside was a jersury with the number 57 and a Signiture._

Ash: Steve Nelson! Sweet!

Arron: Yep! He was visiting our school and I manage to get his autograph

Ash: Thank you very much!

_Arron smiled. Jessica handed Ash her present. Ash smiled as she unwrap the present and gasped. She gets it out reveling a jacket with the Patriots old logo sewn on._

Ash: Wow...Jessica this is amazing!

Jessica: T-Thank you. I saw this and thought you would like it.

Ash: I love it! Thank you!

_Jessica smiled. Juniper smiled wide as she handed Ash her her, she unwraps it reveling a book, going through the pages revled a play from thr Patriots._

Ash: Wow...how did you get all their plays?

Juniper: Studied them. I hope this helps you when we play.

Ash: It will! Thank you very much.

_Juniper grinned. Jack was next, he handed Ash a helemt, with a bow on it. Ash looked at Jack and smiled._

Jack: Happy Birthday...

Ash: Thank you Jack.

_Jack gave a smiled back. Ish was the last one. He smiled at takes out a small box. He tries to open it till he does and shows it to Ash. She becomes shocked, smiles and hugs Ish. The others notice that it was a ring with a ruby and blue gem._

Troy: Whhaaat.

Marty: Aw snap.

Ricky: Ish you sly dog you.

_Ish gives them a sly deadpan look and they laugh. Ish takes it out and places the ring on Ash's fingur._

_Just as everyone was about to get up, they noticed a small present on the table, wrapped in red, white and blue._

Jack: Who is that from?

_Ash looked at the others as they shrugged. She picked up the present and unwraped it, openung the box. Inside was a locket with the Patriots logo on it._

Ash: *_Awe_* It's beautiful...

Ish: It is.

_Ish helped put it around her neck._

Dean: I wonder who it's from.

Ash: I think I can guess on who *_Smiles_*

_The others understood who she meant as they smiled and looked out the window._

**The **

**End**


End file.
